We will examine channeling of intermediates between glyceraldehyde-P dehydrogenase and phosphoglycerate kinase in solution and on the red cell membranes. We are interested in the origin and toxicity of methylglyoxal. How much is a consequence of the side reactions of aldolase and triose-P isomerase?